The Parrty
by shadowcatbaybee
Summary: Lancitty Romy -Kitty is left incharge once the mansion clears aoout of all adults and she puts on a praty, but Lance and Gambit get invited Everyhting changes(First Fic, no flames plz)


As I lay in the bed it seems like I just fell asleep and then Jean wakes me up. As we head downstairs I look at the clock, I had just fallen asleep. "X- Men thank you for coming at such short notice and in the middle of the night" the professor cleared his throat and continued. "A problem broke out with my...brother so I need to leave, and I need help so Logan and Hank come with me I need you guys to behave if you can do that please this is really important, Kitty I'm leaving you responsible" Rogue's eyes popped out, "Kitty, Responsible She'll kill us all, what about Scott or Jean" she said pointing at me and yelling. "Oh hush up Rogue I can like handle this, it's big deal." I tell her as we walk back to bed but I notice I can't sleep so I decide to go downstairs and watch some TV before school on this cloudy Friday morning. I pack my stuff into my book bag, and the stuff is my clothes because I have cheerleading practice so I decide to go in my uniform. The professor said they would be away for a week or so and then I get the wildest idea, this will be the best time ever. We have a break coming up so I decide to plan a party of the century, invite everyone but I need help so I decide after school I'll catch Rogue and Jean since Scott will go to his brother's for the week. I walk into school and as one of my guy friends passes by he waves to me. "Hey Kitty, the uniform looks great on you" I smile and wave back but Rogue rolls her eyes "You are such a little slut Kitty" I stare at her surprised. "OMG, I like can't believe he like likes me he is like such a loser ugh" she pathetically tries to mimic me but I just turn around and walk away. "That is a poor imitation of me Rogue" I tell her and continue walking. At practice that day I tried to get the squad to perfect our routine for the game tomorrow night but they're hopeless. "Okay guys we'll need all the luck we can get for Saturday's game so cheer up everyone and practice and I'll see you on....Saturday" I tell them and wave good bye and walk out shutting the door behind me. As I walk out I catch up with Rogue and then I see the football team walking by. I smile at them and tell them good luck "Good luck boys, see ya on Saturday" I wave and smile "Thanks Kitty we need it, you look great we need some hot cheerleaders here" I smile at him and blow a kiss towards the captain and he waves back again, I look away and keep walking "Kitty, can you stop that at least while you're around me, PLEASE" Rogue begs me and I roll my eyes and nod my head at her then I remember the party. "Rogue, I need your help, come on" I pull her into the newspaper room, "No one will be in here in the afternoon so I need you to get Jean, Kurt, and you come too in here after school" she looks surprised but I clear it up for her "Kitty, don't you have a game today" she says looking up and down my uniform. I remember the game but decide I do have enough time "I'll take care of it you just get the people" I told her and ran off. That day in the afternoon Rogue did her part and everyone I asked for showed up. "So can we know the big surprise" I bring in the big art paper and begin by flipping to the first page. "Okay, I had an idea since everyone is leaving we could have a get together with some people and friends so what do you say" everyone nodded "Party" Jean screamed high fiving Rogue "Okay so guys I need your help, Kurt here are the invitations and I need you to write names as we decide who to invite" I tell them handing Kurt the invitations. "Uh...Kitty can this wait, you have a game you need to get to" Jean says taking the invitations from Kurt and flipping through them. "Yeah let me worry about that I have 2 hours" I tell her and continue with the planning when she says "But you know traffic" I roll my eyes "Jean, I like think I can handle the game lets just like finish this ok?" she nodded. "Okay so any suggestions" and everyone starts talking by the end we had: ~Scott ~Remy ~Pietro ~Piotr ~Lance ~Tabitha ~Amara ~Amanda ~Bobby ~Wanda ~Tabby ~Jubilee  
  
"So that's it" I asked and everyone shrugged and nodded. "Okay so Kurt got all this" he nodded and I looked at the time "Okay now I really do have a game so I have to go but Kurt get those invitations passed out and when I come back we can finish up with money, drinks, plates, glasses etc." I said and ran off. At the game they had decided to come and cheer on the home team. The game ended with us winning by 14 points, it was a pretty tight game though. After the game I met up with the X-Men and took out our list of names and noticed a name I didn't want there. "Who invited Lance, that loser is NOT coming to my party" I shouted and they laughed. "Kitty, come on, we all know you like him so just let the guy come" I rolled my eyes even though they were ferociously wrong, I didn't like Lance there was nothing about him that I was attracted by. As I packed up my stuff into the back as a football player came up to me. "Hey Kitty, you did great, ummm me and the guys heard you were having a party so when is it babe" I looked at him "Babe, I don't think so and no one said you were invited its just my REAL friends" I said and he looked at his friends then another guy came and the entire time Jean and Rogue and the X-Men were all watching. "Hey Kitty, sweetie come on, I know you still love me so how about we ditch this junk and go grab a burger" He said putting an arm over my shoulder, I removed it and rolled my eyes, this guy was a bigger looser than Lance. "How bout no, sweetie" I said sarcastically and shut the door as I walked inside as the car pulled out everyone started laughing. "What now" I asked upset about the whole thing they had to watch. "Nothing Kitty it's just that he said you know I STILL love you, so you went out with that jerk" Jean said bringing back old memories and they hurt. "I would rather not talk about it please Jean" they laughed not noticing my change in mood from perky to sad, upset, and angry all at once.  
I watched Kitty's face she seemed upset probably more than I expected when Jean said it so I didn't say what I wanted to. We walked inside and Kitty threw her stuff on the floor and then all of the sudden she started talking. "We went out 2 years ago and he hurt me badly" we all turned around expecting the worst when Kitty said that "He made up a rumor about me sleeping with this guy I didn't know and I had the whole school laughing at me for a week" she sniffled and leaned onto my shoulder and started crying and we all took in a breath, our minds off the worst.  
When we got home I decided to continue with the planning and after about 3 hours of finishing up it was 2 am. "Hey guys if you're sleepy go ahead I have a lot of cooking to do so I guess I'll stay. "We're not sleepy so we'll help, and besides Kitty no one trusts you with cooking ingredients" Jean said and we all laughed as we poured more flour on each other than in the cake mix, and we ended up spending all night laughing, having fun and making some special unforgettable moments. The next morning I noticed I forgot to take off my cheerleading outfit. Looking at the clock, I noticed it was only 9:00 so it meant I had 4 hours before the guest got here for a 4 day sleepover party. "Kitty where do you want this"? Jean and Scott asked putting up a banner that says welcome to the party on the garage door. I pointed and soon was glad Scott came to help. We finished setting up the last table just as the guests started arriving in bundles. Some people had brought presents even if I didn't expect them to but I was still glad for them. "Here Kitty, I uh...got you a little something" Lance handed me a neatly wrapped box but on it there was a note that said Do not open until you are alone so I decided to keep the promise and I put it away. "Okay everyone the pool and grill is ready who wants to go swimming" I shouted and was soon trampled by an angry mob that sounded like a bull chase in progress. I jumped into the pool finally after so much preparing and setting up I had time to relax, so I just sat in the hot tub and let the hot water relax me and my poor tired bones. I opened my eyes and saw Lance standing on the corner I jumped up from my laying position to sitting and I looked at him. "Hey come on in, this water feels great" I told him, he smiled and walked in. "You did a great job at the game yesterday and I Uhhh..." but he didn't finish as Rogue and Jean ran by being chased by Remy, Scott, and Pietro carrying squirt guns. Half of them trampled through the hot tub. "I'm sorry, what did you want to say" I asked him after being rudely interrupted. "Never mind I'll tell you later I have to go" he said getting up and running away. After a few games of chasing each other with squirt guns in a war, boys v/s girls of course and a lot more playing in the pool and volleyball we went inside and decided to pick a movie to watch, and we ended up watching Signs. I had seen the movie before but it still creeped me out. As the guy on the TV screams I jumped along with many other girls and ended up leaning on Lance's shoulder. As we changed the movie to Jeepers Creepers and they started talking and were busy I snuck upstairs, I didn't feel right and I felt weird like something was wrong with me. I looked around and spotted the box that I was given along with many other gifts but this was the one from Lance. I tore open the paper of the small box and inside was a smaller box so I opened that one too. When I lifted the lid I couldn't believe it, inside were small star earring I had wanted for a long time but was unable to get because of money, the cost was unbelievable. I didn't actually believe he got it for me so I didn't believe they were real, I put them on and they were still really cute. As I looked at the box one more time something told me they were real and my excitement rose. The box said "Littman's Jewelers" and I couldn't wait to thank him. I peeked over the stairs and he sat at the bottom watching the rest of the movie with the crowd. "Lance, can I like talk to you for a moment" I told him tapping him on the shoulder, he smiled and followed me upstairs and when we got there the moment was really awkward then he said, "I uh...see you put on the earrings, do you like them" I didn't say a word to answer his question but pushed my self up to match his height and kissed him, for a while his eyes were opened during the kiss then he wrapped his arms around me and neither of us wanted it to end. As I pulled away he looked at me, "Wow, what was that for" he asked as just now the embarrassment took over. "The earrings and the whole night I just, I don't know...I'm sorry" I told him bowing my head to avoid his eyes and I started to walk away then he grabbed my shoulders and held me looking at him. "Kitty, this meant something and we both know it, now just please tell me the truth, I don't WANT you to like me Kitty, I'm not the kind of guy you would hang around with" he finished and my vision all of the sudden became blurry. "Don't flatter yourself Lance, I never said I liked you, ugh" I flipped my hair and ran downstairs sitting by Rogue. He just sat there and laughed as a funny part of the movie came up, I looked over at him and I had said I didn't like him and he was probably hurt because I had known for a while that he liked me but I didn't like him I mean...did I? Everything spun and I was really confused about what I wanted and who I wanted. Lance really wasn't my kind of guy but Remy wasn't Rogue's either but she still liked him no matter of the age difference or who they were, all that mattered was that they loved each other to death I thought about it as they sat snuggled up. Rogue was in his lap and he had his arms and a blanket around her. He leaned over and kissed her forehead and she smiled kissing him back.  
By the time the movie was over everyone had fallen asleep. I got up looked at the clock. It said 4:50 am, so I continued to the kitchen as my stomach began to growl and my mouth was so dry my lips were stuck together. I poured myself a glass of water and heard like someone else was walking, quickly turning around I found no one there, so a little freaked out I continued walking. The footsteps continued too as I heard only the sounds of my heart it skipped a beat when a person behind me spoke. I jumped grabbing my heart and breathing heavily. "Quiet Kitty, everyone's asleep" Lance said looking over my shoulder and I relaxed as I watched some people twitch in their beds. "Lance, I thought you were asleep" he laughed "Your banging glasses, and you thought I was asleep" he rolled his eyes and looked at me weird. I had banged a few glasses trying to get them out. "I'm....sorry" I told him and put the glasses back. "I don't care I wasn't sleeping tightly anyways", he said and shrugged. I sat at the table and he followed sitting across from me as I ate the apple I picked up. "Kitty, about what happened, I mean you never told me the answer..." he didn't finish probably because of seeing my surprised and annoyed look that he just had to bring it back "And..." I reminded him to keep going so he looked at me again and continued. "Kitty, I don't want you to like me, I'm not the kind of guy you go for, I men you're a cheerleader, you're popular, beautiful, sweet and you deserve better than me" he said and I stared at him not believing the words he said, I didn't want to accept it but he was right, if he's in the right state of mind he would never say that, and he'd know how wrong he is. "Lance, you're right, you're not right for me and I don't care if you're going to act like that I don't need you now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go outside and take a walk" I shouted at him and as if I hadn't hurt him enough I tore off the earrings and sent them flying at him. "You know I do mind if you leave" he said and grabbed my shoulder turning me around and our lips met. His lips were so warm and soft, I didn't want to ever pull away, I had just realized I did care for him and it did matter to me if we were together or not. "...Lance...we need to stop..." I tried to say between the kisses totally covering my mouth. I placed my hand over his lips and pulled away. "Now...we both know this isn't right and this is bound to happen someone's going to walk in and see us and we're going to be in big..." I never finished, he leaned over and kissed me again but I didn't bother to pull away this time. His soothing voice and warm lips told me everything would be ok I just hoped he was right. Without pulling us apart he picked me up and carried me upstairs throwing me on the bed, I didn't want the dream to end so I let him do everything. He finally pulled away and I looked up at him. "Lance, come on" I told him getting up and pulling him and him falling on top of me. After a while he had his hands up my shirt and down my skirt, but nothing could end this fantasy. After everything he did this made up for it, his lips totally covered over mine and gave me the feeling of hope and love. I knew this was the guy I loved and this was the guy that I wanted with me. I pulled his shirt off and he pulled of the shorts he had on to sleep in. His hands slowly massaging my shoulders he pulled my shirt off and then my cheerleading skirt. I felt my body surrender to his touch and let his hands slide down my sides and it send shivers through my spine. His cold hands only a relief touch to me and as he kissed my neck I looked up at him and sighed. I knew this was the guy wanted with me no matter what. With that last thought I felt my self surrender to the pain of our bodies merging together and guilt inside my heart. Guilt of talking so bad about a guy that I realized I loved so much, he looked up at me and tears started to stream down my cheeks, burning my face as they slid down and he looked at me. "Kitten, I'm so sorry about this" I nodded. I had gotten used to him inside of me and I loved every moment of it. The last thing I remembered was his ice cold touch and his comforting kisses down my neck. Who was "he" and why was I feeling so weak. I was in my bed and I knew I was at my party but as the shadow next to me turned I didn't want to figure out who it was. I slowly turned toward the figure and took in a deep breath seeing the face of Lance Alvers. I shook him and his eyes opened slowly. "Kitty, what am I doing here" he asked looking at me. I smiled putting my hand around his neck. Tears slid down my face as I remembered what had happened the night before. Not knowing whether they were good or bad memories I shivered still remembering how his hands felt on mine. I didn't want to tell him how much I loved him, how I really felt. I quickly pulled my pants and underwear on and slipped out of bed. "Lance, I better get downstairs and make breakfast, you can sleep if you want to" his face was expressionless as he looked down at himself then at my hands still buttoning my pants. "Did...this really....you know happen" he asked pulling on his clothes. I didn't know what to say so I nodded and immediately regretted it, he didn't care for a slut like me, he didn't like me and he didn't want me to like him, I was really upset at myself. "Kitty, wow...I'm so sorry...oh wow, this never happened ok, and I have to go home and anything we had is over" he said as tears piled up in my eyes. "Lance no please don't leave, this didn't mean nothing I mean did this mean anything to you...what we shared what we have" I asked barely getting the words out of my mouth. "Kitty I never liked you and I never will like you this is over you little stuck up slut" he yelled slamming the door. I couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. I fell on my bed face down and let the tears come. He will never know how much pain he added to my already scarred heart, and how much more I will have to go through to forget him. The pain of everything that happened had just all came rushing back, the pain of my lost love, and the pain of not being loved back. No matter what he does he scarred me for life and I will never forget the day I died in my sleep and woke to a different person. I shivered again as I felt his fingernails slide down my back, his warm lips kiss me and my body relaxing. I will never forget the night and day that heaven and hell met for the very first time. I walked downstairs and the X-Men all stared at me. "Kitty, are you ok, we woke up and you never came down" Rogue said staring at me. I looked at the time, my watch said 11:30 pm. "I'm fine...I just fell asleep upstairs, its ok don't worry" I had no idea what to say to cover up for me since Lance had gone. But as if Jean had noticed something was wrong she walked up to me and pulled me into the small room right beside us. "Kitty...I know something is wrong you can always talk to me you know" I nodded and she smiled walking away. I avoided the crowd for the rest of the day and the crowd had left since school was coming back soon. I ran out the door and I wanted to get as far away from here as possible. Sweat rushed down my forehead and I ran my fingers through my long brown hair and feeling only wet sweat. I looked up and I noticed I was at the Brotherhood mansion and I sighed when I finally figured it out. I knew I eventually had to talk to him and tell him how I felt. Before I had a chance to knock on the door it opened and Pietro stood in the doorway. "What is an X- geek doing here....oh never mind" he said looking over at Lance and motioning for him to come to the door. He got up from the couch and walked to the door. "Kitty...what do you want, I thought this was over" I was hoping for some strange reason he would apologize for what he said but instead he made it worse. I felt warm and soft tears slide down my cheeks and I looked at him. "Lance, I really have no idea what I want to tell you the truth, but that last thing I wanted was for you to make the pain worse" I yelled straight into his face, turned around and ran, nothing was going to stop me now. I looked back at him and he didn't move away from the door. No matter what anyone did, I kept running and running as far away from this as possible. "Kitty...wait..." he yelled but I drowned out his yells with my heavy breathing. I ran into the "Hideaway Park" and dropped onto the floor from being tried from running so much and from my weak knees. Whatever he said didn't make sense, if he was so nice and sweet like I thought and last night we had made love and we told each other that we'll always love each other no matter what happened, I was confused, what happened to us, what happened to our life. I just sat there on the ground and cried and cried, I thought about us and what he said, it just made me feel worse. A dark shadow stood behind a bush and licked its lips and watched Kitty cry. "This is the perfect moment" he grumbled. "Hey Kitty, you ok" Rogue walked up to the crying girl. "I guess...hey how did you find me" she asked, "I followed you, and I heard what that idiot said, I'm so sorry Kitty, you sure you ok" Rogue said and Kitty nodded. The figure lurking around laughed and decided to attack at that very moment. Kitty looked up and saw Sabertooth jumping at us. "Hold on to me" Kitty yelled and Rogue grabbed her hand and phased through Sabertooth. "What the hell do you want" Rogue yelled at the now flat Sabertooth. "Two little piggies out alone, couldn't resist" he yelled and still ran after us. "Hey kitten you're first" he ran towards the very frightened Kitty staring and then her reaction kicked in. "...Or not" she laughed as he phased through her hitting the tree. She turned around and looked at Rogue and Rogue started to yell "Kitty watch out" but it was too late Kitty-cat went flying into the tree and was knocked unconscious. "Kitty" Rogue yelled but Kitty's body lay lifeless on the ground. When she was about to run towards her to help her friend up Sabertooth attacked and Rogue thinking fast slipped her glove and slammed her hand into the unsuspecting Sabertooth and he fell flat on his face not moving. As Rogue ran over to Kitty Sabertooth had decided to get up and attack again. "Watch out Rogue, Kitty" came a voice from behind. "Huh" as Rogue turned around she saw Avalanche charging at Sabertooth. He went flying and slammed into the tree. Kitty got up and ran toward Lance and the safe side of the tree. "Kitty...are you ok" he asked but Kitty got a blank look and didn't answer. Finally she nodded and grabbed Rogue's hand. "Thanks, Avalanche, let's go Rogue" she said with a smile waved and pulled Rogue back to the mansion. My head was throbbing and everything was hurting but the thought wouldn't leave my head. It had hurt when he had to save me because I had to see him again, and that hurt. Rogue walked in and I quickly grabbed a book opened it and threw myself onto my bed to pretend I was reading. "The most popular cheerleader in school is laying on her bed with a book in her only spare time...what's wrong with this picture" Rogue said sarcastically and pulled the book down from my face and threw it on the ground. I sat up and looked at her hoping with my heart she wouldn't notice the tears that had started to form on my eyes. Sighing, she bent over and looked at me. "Kitty, are you crying...I'm so sorry, you ok" I was amazed at her sudden concern but decided to stay nice to my roommate. Nodding, I got up and walked toward the exit to the room but she stood in front of it crossed her arms and said "Kitty, something is wrong now as your roommate I am begging you to tell me what it is so I can sleep tonight" she asked and I rolled my eyes and looked at her. Walking straight through her I went into the kitchen to grab a snack and head to bed. Walking in, I noticed Jean sitting in Scott's lap laughing and eating out of his hand. Rolling my eyes I walked in and took a Banana from the fruit bowl. Next morning I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock and I turned around and slapped it shutting it off. Rubbing my eyes I got up went to grab my cheerleading uniform for practice today and get dressed. Rogue walked in, "Hey Kit, you awake yet time for school" she said grabbing her coat and heading out the door. Finally after getting dressed I walked to our garage hoping I could catch a ride with someone but they had left so I was stuck walking alone on a rainy day to school. About halfway a Jeep pulled up beside me and the window opened. "Hey Kitten, need a ride, pretty ugly out here" Lance said grabbing for the door to open it for me. "Lance, I, like, think you did enough for me just leave me alone" I told him but that very moment a thunderbolt hit and I jumped through the car door. "On second thought..." I told him and he smiled taking off to school. We arrived without a word to each other and as I walked out he grabbed my shoulders and looked at me. "Kitty, something is wrong, what is the matter with you, look I already said I'm sorry please forgive me Kit, I want you back, badly" he said and I saw Scott walk out and he turned towards us and started walking here. I was pulled away as Scott grabbed Lance's shoulder and looked at him. "Is there a problem here Kitty, Alvers you got a problem I can deal with it just as good" he said harshly looking at a surprised Lance. Lance pushed his hand away and looked at me, "This is between me and her, got that Summers, now leave" that was the wrong thing to say because I knew a fight was about to break out. Jumping between them before they tore each other apart I grabbed Scott's hand and Lance's hand and pushed them apart. "Scott, there is no problem we're just talking okay, if there was one believe me I could handle myself, and Lance I have no idea what you said or didn't but what we had is over got that the car ride was just so I could get out of the rain and so you would stop bugging me, I have nothing against you Lance, but I don't like you like that anymore now I'll see you in Biology" I said flipping my hair since it had gotten in my face from me yelling, I walked away leaving them both stunned. After practice, which I fell on my head twice in because my mind was everywhere but cheerleading was finally over I walked home and saw Rogue sitting on the steps making out with Remy, which was no surprise because she had just figured out some way that she can touch him and suddenly everyone, she could finally control her powers. Walking in I saw Jean, Tabby, and Amanda then an idea struck. "Hey guys, I got an idea how about we go to that new club that was just built and we have some fun tonight. Faces in the crowd brightened up and we had decided to go now and get our dresses. As we hopped intro Jean's car, I wanted to drive but Rogue almost spit out her drink and Gambit almost blew up the car seat, have no idea why though. Arriving at the store I looked at a short version of Cinderella's dress. It was black though and went just below my crotch. It had no sleeves and along with it came a small sweater type shirt that went over it. Rogue got a dark red dress that went just barely below her butt and had no sleeves, but had a scarf made out of silk going around it. With all of us dressed nicely it was time, and only Rogue out of us all had a date. "I just remembered something..." Jean said suddenly stopping the car before we pulled out of the parking lot, "The club you're thinking of is club Destiny right" and I nodded not seeing anything wrong with that yet. "Kitty, hun, that's and over 21 club" but at that moment I remembered what the fake ID's were for and I raised them up to her face. At first Jean was skeptical but we made it through just fine with no problem. It had been karaoke night and we walked in to the sound of a squeaky voice on the microphone but they finally finished. Then I saw some of the Brotherhood boys dancing with some of the girls there, and Pietro had about 4. Guessing Lance had not decided to come I went back to having fun with my friends." Now, welcome a newcomer Lance Alvers everyone" the crowd cheered and we all spun around to find Lance standing on the stage. "He's not going to try to sing is he" Tabitha asked me and the only response I gave her was laughter.  
  
Every little thing I do  
  
Never seems enough for you  
  
You don't wanna lose it again  
  
But I'm not like them  
  
Baby, when you finally,  
  
Get to love somebody  
  
Guess what,  
  
It's gonna be me..  
  
I was really amazed and how beautiful his voice was and was singing along by the time he finished. It never came to my mind that he might have noticed I was here until just before the song finished and he started talking. "Hey everyone, I would like to dedicate this song to a very special girl in here, who I love very much and I would like her to come up here and sing the rest of the song with me..." I though wow he already found a new girlfriend, no wonder e dumped me I guess that's what I get for going out with an idiot until he finished 'Katherine Pryde please come up here, I love you very much" the girls and me all stared in surprise as the crowd turned towards us. I slowly started being pushed up by so many people including rogue and Jean I finally started running towards him and straight into his arms. "I love you too" I told him and leaned over and our lips met softly once again. The night that he had showed me what our love felt like first all came back, his touch, his warm lips and soft voice. I knew I loved him and this was something true, something here to stay. As we finished up and ran off stage the Brotherhood boys just stared at us as the path in front opened up and the people let us through. "I love you Kitten" he whispered into my ear and for once, maybe the only time, I believed him.  
  
As we came back home I remembered that he was the only one so far that had done anything like this and it made me feel special. I plopped down on the couch and lt my hair flow back knot the rest of the space and my legs hung over the side. "Had fun Kitten?" Rogue asked and I looked up at her knowing she was being sarcastic. "Actually I did, I can't wait to see him again, well I better go to bed see ya" I yelled and walked upstairs as Rogue and Jean stared after me in disgust. The next day was Saturday but I was sitting in the kitchen at 8:30 in the morning because it was a soccer game and Jean had to go too. In that case the professor said we all had to go so here we are eating breakfast at 8:30. As we all piled into the X-Van I had just barely kept myself awake and every once or so kept drifting off to sleep. When we arrived I met up with the squad and Jean met up with her teammates for an early morning before game practice session. This was the first game of the season and the principal was going to announce all the team players. The cheerleading squad, dance team, soccer league basketball and so on. "Hello and welcome everyone to our first game versus Kensington High and since this is our first game we will announce all the people who made the soccer teams, basketball teams and a few other teams, now let's begin" he seemed to take a long deep breath and I wasn't surprised, saying all of that yelling in one breath...finally he knows how we feel. "The soccer team for this year is Mallory Kyle" we cheered forming an arch for the player to pass through. "Jean Grey" and as she passed Jean smiled at me and waved to the crowd. It had been a while and it was our turn. We were each to do something as our name was called and since I was on of the 3 people who could do anything I rolled my eyes anxious for him to start and get it over with. "Chelsea Kaman" we all cheered as she cart-wheeled through our arch. "Nikki Laguda" they continued as she ran through and jumped at the end. "Megan Hill" she was one of the few that could actually do a stunt so she ran back than towards us and through the arch flipping once using her hands and landing getting some louder cheers from the audience. "Katherine Pryde" I separated from the group and did a flip the cartwheel and ended with a flip in mid-air and a round off, this got a bunch of cheers and Lance stood up and waved to me, I waved back. As the teams were finished up we moved to the sidelines and continued cheering as the team played. We yelled out cheers and tried to get the audience a little excited at least to cheer when we scored but nothing. As half time drew closer we got ready for our routine. I was to do a round off and back flip through the hands of few of the girl and in the end, end up on a liberty along with Megan in the other group. 


End file.
